


Rock Wall

by NeonCityLights



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Luka, supportive plagg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCityLights/pseuds/NeonCityLights
Summary: Adrien has been distant lately, distracted, and caught up in his own thoughts. Plagg knows to give the kid his space, but he can't let this fester on for too long.





	Rock Wall

"I always wondered why you had a rock wall."

Adrien blinked. "It's for exercise."

Plagg finished his cheese in one large bite before rising from the desk. "I know what it's for, but that's not the reason why you have it. Take a guess."

The kid shook his head in small increments as if trying to clear his thoughts. To be fair the question did come out of nowhere. Which was the whole point. The distant look in Adrien's eyes faded into scrutiny as he tried to decipher some sort of hidden double meaning.

After a prolonged beat that stretched into silence, Adrien responded with, "Come again? I don't-"

Plagg cut him off with a sigh so filled with theatrics it caused him to bob in the air. He flew across the room to where Adrien was leaning against the bathroom's door frame. It was late into the evening, well after dinner, and the kid was getting ready for bed.

"You're a pacer. A really bad one, at that."

Adrien tilted his head and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I'm pretty sure it's for modeling. Ya'know, keep in shape and all that. And, what? Don't want me burn a hole in the carpet?"

"Nothing to be ashamed of, kid." Plagg shrugged, emphasizing the gesture with another bob. "Just something I noticed. Whenever you get emotional, happy or sad, you don't wallow in it. You practically bounce off the walls, so, why not climb them?"

It clicked.

"Right..." Adrien averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. That half smile was gone and Plagg felt a twang of guilt in his chest. "I just-I thought-"

"That I wouldn't notice? Kid, you've been avoiding me all day, and since we're together 24/7, that must've been tiering. Your upset over something. So, what gives?"

Silence fallowed and Plagg has to force himself not to sigh. Professionally, he couldn't let this continue. If he allowed the distance forming between them to sit and feaster Chat Noir would be dead in two weeks. It's happened before. On a personal level? He was deeply concerned. Since day one the kid latched on to him as a life line. School helped, but Adrien had no one else to turn to when at at home, and Plagg welcomed the companionship.

Plagg circled around Adrian, trying to lock eye with him, but the kid would turn his head with a sullen look. "Is it school? Ladybug? Something with your Dad? Well, something else with your Dad?"

That one didn't lighten the mood like he was hoping. Instead, Adrian pushed past him towards the bed. Plagg followed close behind. He bit his bottom lip and decided, 'the hell with it.'

"Did something happen with that Luka guy you like?"

Adrien went rigid. "What was that?" His voice was small, scared, and it sent a chill down Plagg's spine.

"Luka. You know, the guy you're obviously crushing on? Did something happen to him? Did he say something?"

"You're-You're fine with it?" Adrien looked over his shoulder and the glossiness of his eyes broke Plagg's heart. He didn't like seeing any of his kittens like this.

"I've been around for awhile, kid, and this isn't exactly a modern convention. Besides, you wouldn't be the first Chat Noir batting for the other team."

Adrien sighed in relief and the tension in his shoulders relaxed. He didn't realize he was holding his breath. He turned to the Kwami and said, "Thanks Plagg. But, how did you figure it out?"

"Didn't ya hear me? I'm with you 24/7, and your a pacer. Never noticed that until you started to hang out with Luka. You've been bouncing off the walls and growing more distant ever since. It's obvious you have feelings for him." Plagg landed in Adrien's outstretched palms. "I say go for it. I'm in your corner no matter what."

That earned him a smile so bright it outshined anything Paris itself.

"Thanks Plagg. You don't know how much this means to me."

Plagg had a feeling. He rose from into the air and guided his ward towards the bed. "It's late and we have school bright and early tomorrow."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "It's not that late."

"It will be after I tell you about your predecessor. He was American, and not that much older then you when he was shipped to the war front." He anticipated the kids groan and cut it short with: "And the man he fell in love with."

"Really?" There was hope there in the glint of his eyes.

Plagg nodded. "An American Chat Noir falling for a Frenchman in the resistance? You think what they show on tv is drama? Please, that has nothing on these two."


End file.
